Let's Argue!
by Hydrilla
Summary: [Setelah ia memasuki ruangan, ia tak berani mengedarkan pandang. Namun, ketika ia mencoba mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sosok lawan, Sakura hanya bisa membeku. Di hadapannya, ada sosok pemuda tampan dengan dasi longgar yang kini menyeringai tipis] [Bangcyat ini kenapa mz patjar yang jadi lawannya debat?] [AU, Plotless, Fluff] [Dibuat untuk blupii dan White Apple Clock]


Naruto (c) Om Kishimoto M.

Story is mine

Prompt dari blupii

AU, OOC, Typos, kemunculan bahasa gahol, sempilan umpatan, sedikit asas "cewek selalu benar", etc :'))

Plotless.

.

.

.

Sebuah fanfic fluffy fuwa-fuwa untuk blupii dan White Apple Clock.

Buat blupii: ambil nafas neng, nda usah gugup, everything gonna be alright. Kalo ga alright, gue siap jadi tempat curhat lo kok, muehehehe (tapi semoga engga, ya). Mangats eventnya!

Buat White Apple Clock: Hebede meski telat, ehehe. Terima kasih sudah menemani gue maso bang ahn jae dan barengan gagal m00f on dari doi. Tenang, doa coretkutukancoret buat mempelai wanitanya bakal nyampe kok x"))) *asahgolok*

.

.

.

Bcz you girls are amazing. Thanks for being my tempat-curhat-ngeluh-zone *ketjupsatusatu* /woi

.

.

.

Prompt: "Sensasi lomba debat lawan patjar sendiri."

.

.

.

Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Sakura Haruno tak pernah merasa segugup ini. Memang sih, ini kali pertama ia berhasil lolos babak penyisihan lomba _English-debate_ setelah tiga kali gagal di lomba-lomba sebelumnya. Rasanya asdfghjkl senang sekali tapi tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Apalagi, ia punya firasat buruk tentang babak semi-final yang akan ia ikuti kali ini.

Berkali-kali ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu "sidang" dengan menggigit bibir khawatir. Degupan jantungnya dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Badannya panas dingin. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu semakin gugup ketika ia sempat mencuri dengar bahwa pemenang kloter terakhir menang telak karena berhasil membalikkan semua argumen lawan, bahkan menjawab pertanyaan juri dengan cemerlang. Duh, Sakura makin tidak bisa tenang.

 _Bagaimana kalau melawan tim itu, ya? Semoga engga, deh._

Mana timnya tadi debat di ruangan lantai atas lagi. Ia jadi tak bisa melihat peserta-peserta yang lain saat sedang debat karena beda ruangan. Sakura hanya bisa doa supaya ia dapat mosi yang ia kuasai dan mendapat lawan yang kikukan. Kan mayan bisa mengintimidasi lawan, ehe.

Begitu nomor undian timnya dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan, Sakura makin deg-degan. Ia berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya sambil perlahan melewati pintu kayu besar. Setelah ia memasuki ruangan, ia tak berani mengedarkan pandang. Untung lomba kali ini cenderung privat dan tidak ada audiens, ia bisa menenangkan sedikit kegugupannya. Namun, ketika ia mencoba mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sosok lawan, Sakura hanya bisa membeku.

Di hadapannya, ada sosok pemuda tampan dengan dasi longgar. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan muka agak nggak niat. Akan tetapi, di mata gelapnya juga terdapat sebersit rasa terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

Sakura makin deg-degan.

.

.

.

Bangcyat ini kenapa mz patjar yang jadi lawannya debat?

.

.

.

"Ra, masih ngambek?"

Sasuke Uchiha menghela napas. Gadis di hadapannya masih cemberut. _Pizza bolognaise_ dengan _topping_ daging asap dan tomat yang mereka pesan sama sekali tak disentuh. Bahkan _choco marshmallow_ favoritnya tak digubris sama sekali.

Pemuda tampan berambut acak-acakan itu telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali. Sakura masih menjawabnya dengan cara yang sama: melengoskan muka dengan tangan bersidekap sebal. Lomba debat awal pertengkaran mereka telah lewat seminggu lamanya. Namun, rasa kesal Sakura tak kunjung berkurang jua.

"Ra…," Sasuke mendesah.

Salahnya gitu kalau Sasuke _all-out_ buat lomba kemarin? Salahnya gitu kalau Sasuke ngasih _rebuttals_ dengan ehem, agak kejam bahkan minta POI di tengah-tengah penyampaian argumen Sakura? Salahnya gitu kalau Sasuke ingin menang?

Lah, masa iya sok lembek gitu gegara ada pacarnya? Oh, tidak bisa. Harga dirinya setelah dipuji juri mana bisa dikoyak-koyak gara-gara alasan sentimental?

Big NO kali, mb.

"Sebel."

Sasuke ngelus dada. Sasuke ganteng harus sabar, apalagi kalau punya pacar ngambekan. Untung ya, untung sekali pacarnya Sakura itu dia. Coba kalau engga. Sudah ngabur kali orang setelah keluar ruangan, Sakura langsung ngejambak rambutnya sambil mencak-mencak.

Sudah beda sekolah, jarang ketemu, sekalinya ketemu jadi lawan lomba debat. Apes banget dah.

Sasuke butuh belaian, butuh puk-puk penuh kasih sayang bukannya tatapan sebal penuh dendam. :(

"Emang pas itu salahku apa?" Sasuke berusaha membela diri.

Tapi, sialnya ucapannya tadi bagai bait yang dipakai buat mincing piranha. Samberannya sadis, euy.

"Ohh, gitu?" Sakura memicing, "ngga sadar yaa, sama kesalahan diri sendiri?"

Sasuke melongo. Lha, memang dia salah apa, sih? Perasaan ya, pacarnya itu tahu kalau Sasuke pintar ngomong pakai bahasa Inggris karena dari TK sudah masuk sekolah internasional. Makanya dia nggak kesulitan dan tanpa sengaja makai pembendaharaan bahasa Inggris yang (agaknya) baru didengar pertama kali oleh gadis itu. Sakura juga sudah agak paham lah kalau Sasuke memang uhuk ngeselin uhuk. (ampun bang! Jangan kasih eneng tatapan laser!).

"Hn," Sasuke ngambil potongan _pizza_ dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar. Ikut-ikutan kesal rupanya.

"Ihh, dasar cowok nggak peka!" Sakura makin ngambek, "dasar ngga _care_ sama aku!"

Sasuke hanya bisa nyebut. Susah ya, jadi cowok. Kok dia jadi pihak yang disalahin mulu. Emang salahnya gitu kalau Sakura gagal menanggapi POI-nya dia? Kan engga. Cih.

"Serah."

"Apa dosaku ya Tuhan?" Sakura mulai meratap, "kenapa Kau beri hamba pacar seperti ini?"

Mulai lagi deh, _drama queen_ nya. Daripada nambah masalah, mending Sasuke nyerah, deh. Makanya, ia menghentikan makan _pizza_ nya dan berujar, "iya, aku salah. Aku minta maaf."

Sakura cuma meliriknya sekilas.

Sebenarnya sih, bukan salah Sasuke kalau ia gagal melaju ke babak final. Sakura akui kalau Sasuke itu selain sadisnya nggak karuan, juga pintarnya naudzubillah. Argumennya dibalik oleh pemuda itu semudah ngobrolin harga cimol mamang-mamang jualan depan sekolah. Apalagi pas Sakura kena POI dari pemuda itu, _geez,_ rasanya gadis berambut merah muda itu pengen nabok Sasuke saat itu juga.

Dia lagi ngomongin efek positif mosi untuk masyarakat saat ia jadi tim _government_ kemarin, Sasuke yang ada di tim _opposition_ dengan sengaknya membalas bahwa efek yang Sakura jabarkan malah akan merugikan di sektor ekonomi. Kzl, sih. Tapi Sakura pikir ulang yaa bener juga.

Toh, dia lebih ke kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang kurang wawasan, sedikit gugupan, dan tidak bisa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan. Tapi, seringai tengilnya Sasuke kemarin itu, lho, memicu emosi banget!

"Yaudeh."

"Udah nih, ngambeknya?" Goda Sasuke. Alisnya terangkat sebelah main-main.

"Pengen liat aku marah lagi, ya?!"

"Ampun, Ndoro," Sasuke langsung khilaf, "nggak mau diminum ini _choco marshmallow-_ nya?"

"Hmph!" Sakura bersidekap, jutek, "ngga mau kalo ngga dibayarin!"

"Ampun dah, modusnya," Sasuke mendenguskan tawa, "sini sun dulu nanti aku bayarin."

"Idih, ogah." Meski jawabnya judes, pipi Sakura yang merona tak bisa bohong. "ngapain nge-sun orang yang nggak pengertian sama pacarnya?"

"Pffft."

Sasuke yang gemes jadi nyubit pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Pacar sejak SMP-nya itu memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Meski sering ngambekan, tingkah lucu dan agak _tsun-_ nya langsung membuat Sasuke luluh juga.

Tidak sekali-duakali mereka bertengkar, dari hal sepele hingga yang cukup serius. Keduanya memang sama-sama keras kepala dan berpendirian kuat. Apalagi kalau sudah di hadapakan di meja debat—meski tampaknya Sakura masih terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk mengalahkannya, sih.

Namun, itu hanya bagian dari suatu hubungan. Ibaratnya, ada pasang-surut, serta lika-likunya lah. Makanya, meski terkesan maso, Sasuke menikmati pertengkaran mereka. Lagipula, kapan lagi dia bisa lihat Sakura dengan pipi menggembung, mulut cemberut, serta alis menukik tajam kalau bukan pada saat doi marah? Sakura jadi unyu banget hati Sasuke mana tahan.

Toh, kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, adu mulut, dengan berujung Sakura ngambek, Sasuke tinggal mengulang materi "1000 Cara Memahami Hati Cewek" pasal pertama yang berbunyi: "Cewek tidak pernah salah. Akuilah dosamu meski kau tak salah, wahai anak lelaki." Serta, ngasih sogokan cokelat atau es krim, nanti Sakura juga sembuh sendiri.

Perdebatan mereka jarang berujung tak mengenakkan, kok. Malah Sasukenya yang dapat asupan. Dasar wota. Ngidol kok sama pacar sendiri.

"Ngga mau ini ngesunnya? Beneran ngga mau dibayarin?" Sasuke niat banget ngegodanya. Mayan kan, dapat fanservice gratis. Heu.

"I-ih! Aku ngelakuin ini biar gratis aja, ya! Bu-bukan karena aku emang pengen ngesun kamu!"

Chu~

 _ **FIN**_

 _Sedikit bantuan_ _ **:**_

 _ **Mosi:**_ _topik debat (English: motion)_

 _ **Rebuttals:**_ _semacam membalas/menanggapi argumen. Adu argumen._

 _ **POI:**_ _Point of Information. Intrupsi._

 _ **Tim pemerintah/Government Team:**_ _Tim positif/tim pendukung pemerintah. Istilah ini biasa dipakai kalau mosi debatnya "This House Believe That…"_

 _ **Tim oposisi/Opposition Team:**_ _Tim negatif/tim yang tidak mendukung pemerintah._

 _ **Format debat,**_ _terutama dalam English debate itu bermacam-macam. Yang paling umum dipakai di Asia & Australia itu Australs/Australian style (Pemerintah dan Oposisi, non POI), British-style (teridiri dari PM, Leader of opposition, dll), American-style (hampir sama dg British), bahkan ada "Debat Nusantara" (biasanya di debat bahasa Indonesia dan terdiri dari 3 tim, positif, negatif, dan netral). Yang dipakai untuk debat internasional itu yang British-style. __**Sedangkan**_ _format debat yang dipakai di fanfic ini itu campuran Australs dan British (krn memperbolehkan sistem POI)._

 _ **Tsun:**_ _Tsundere_

 _ **Maso:**_ _Masokis._

 _ **Sun:**_ _cium pipi._

 _ **a/n:**_

 _Sebenernya ini prompt lama dan baru terealisasiin. Sowry ga bisa nampilin adegan pas SasuSaku beneran debate di lomba. Selain karena males nyari referensi, bingung juga nentuin mosi apa yang mau dibahas (krn mosi pada umumnya menyangkut isu-isu dunia teranyar). Udah lama ga ikutan debate, euy. Semoga bisa dapat sedikit ilmu lah, ya. Silakan kalau mau googling soal debate. Itu hanya berdasarkan ingatan saya, sih, semoga ngga ada yang salah. Really, kalau kalian pernah debate beneran, pasti ya pernah ngerasain apa yang dirasain Sakura wkwkwk._

 _Sengaja dibuat plotless. Anggep saja fanservice. Semoga menghibur!_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Ninds :)_


End file.
